


入迷

by zayden



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au+ooc<br/>25岁的世界冠军大白杨同志和19岁的新秀小将parky<br/>我来水上飙车一下试试手，一旦放飞自我我比较容易收不回来<br/>希望四年后可以看到东京漂移（擦眼泪<br/>惯例躺下挨打</p>
            </blockquote>





	入迷

19岁的朴泰桓选手一点也不知道情况是怎么发展到这一步的。他记得上一秒还是自己无意间撞到独自在淋浴间掉眼泪的世界冠军兼自己的偶像孙杨选手，他犹豫了很久但还是拿着毛巾递了过去，想用自己反复记了很久的中文说一句“前辈你很棒”，结果下一秒就是他被人抓着手腕按到了墙上，一头乱糟糟的黑发埋在自己的颈窝里，一边含混的说着听不懂的语言一边还不断用那口招牌的鲨鱼牙在皮肤上咬个不停，朴泰桓惊讶的都忘了挣扎，脸涨得通红，原本握在手里的毛巾也掉在了地上被打了个湿透。

直到他被咬到了锁骨，顿时欸一声的叫了出来，孙杨像是这才回过神了的抬头看了自己一眼，眼圈还是红通通的挂着眼泪，好像下一秒就又会哭出来似的，朴泰桓已经被现状搞得有点混乱了，但是看着自己一直憧憬着的前辈露出这样的表情，没忍住下意识的就用空着的那只手去给对方抹了一下眼泪。

结果这一抹好像又抹坏了。两米高的世界冠军一咧嘴眼睛红的更厉害，眼泪不要钱的往下掉，哭的都快喘不上气，还一边哭一边把自己往他怀里带，嘴上倒是切换成了磕磕绊绊的英文叫着他的名字。淋浴间里朴泰桓只穿了条打底的泳裤，对方更是干干净净的一丝不挂，这么肉贴肉的基本上是什么都藏不住，他顿时一路从耳朵红到了脖子，伸手想要去推，结果立刻被再次抓住手腕折到了背后，这下朴泰桓彻底慌了神，但是他刚想开口说点严厉的话就被对方打断了。

“……很不甘心。如果早点认识你就好了，”带着哭腔的嗓子断断续续的说了很多，英文都不好的两个人都只能理解个大概，但是朴泰桓听着听着就停止挣扎，皱着眉停在了原地，“……不知道还能和你一起游多久。”

听到这句话，朴泰桓一抿嘴，一下发力挣脱了对方的束缚，两手抓着对方的脸就用力呼了一下。孙杨被他拍的一愣，没想到平时都温温柔柔的人居然好像生气了，顿时委屈的拉下了嘴角，其实呼完朴泰桓自己也有点慌，没想到自己居然对前辈这么没礼貌，还用力过度把偶像的脸都被拍红了。不过定了定神，他还是咬咬嘴唇说了起来，“我也想过这个问题，他们都说运动员的生涯很短，所以更加应该把握现在，但如果是我的话，我会拼到最后一刻。我很喜欢孙杨选手，也很喜欢和你一起游泳，所以希望你也不会放弃。”说完朴泰桓就开始继续脸红，不知道自己和对方的英文程度加起来能不能互相理解，于是尽管脸上温度快爆表了也硬着头皮的说出了那一句自己练了很久的中文，“前辈你很棒，再一起游吧。”

但是孙杨的表情看起来不像是听懂了，只顾半张着嘴一副很懵的样子盯着自己看个不停。朴泰桓顿时有些羞愧，发现自己还抓着人家的脸之后赶紧松开手，没想到移开手就看见对方露出的皮肤上真的一片通红，诶西还拍肿了。他还没来得及开口道歉，孙杨的表情就变了，招牌的歪嘴鲨鱼笑，还有往鲸鱼笑的方向发展的趋势，他笑的眼睛都弯了起来，哪里还有之前哭的喘不过气的样子，低下头来看着自己说了一句中文，“第一次听你说那么多，原来泰桓真的很喜欢我啊。”

别的不说，但是那句“泰桓”和“喜欢”的发音在无数视频采访里听过那么多遍，自己还是听得懂的。……不亏是世界冠军，重点抓的相当准。心跳顿时一阵加速，之前都不知道原来自己的脸还能更红，他下意识就要捂脸，想着能遮多少遮多少，结果才刚抬手就被再次捉住了手腕，这次是温和的力道，依然是按在身后，连带着对方整个人也向前一步把他钉在了墙上。

“诶呀别藏，别藏，”几乎是撒娇的语气，25岁的世界冠军一边把膝盖顶进对方的双腿间，一边低下头凑得不能更近，一双眼睛像小星星似的眨巴眨巴看着自己，“之前都是说尊敬，我听你说喜欢还是第一次。再说两遍？诶那就一遍，就一遍。”那口英文再烂也很难不懂他的意思，朴泰桓还想往后躲，结果后脑勺顶上墙壁孙杨的脸也还是在自己面前，鼻尖抵着鼻尖的近。

以前也没发现他性格这么恶劣啊？不过抱怨归抱怨，意识到自己已经被高自己一个头的偶像逼进死路的朴泰桓咬了咬嘴唇，最后豁出去的一闭眼，忍着脸上的热度磕磕绊绊的说，“我很喜欢孙杨选手……”

结果说完半天没等到反应，朴泰桓把一只眼睛睁开一条缝，就看到离自己已经没什么距离的那张脸真的成了鲸鱼笑。“好，好好好，”一连说了好几遍good，世界冠军笑的合不拢嘴，一抬头在他的额头上亲了个响，“我也很喜欢朴泰桓选手。”

这下轮到朴泰桓气结了，就算他脾气再好也经不住被这么逗，于是一把挣开对方松松垮垮捏着的手腕，再次抓着对方的脸就亲了上去。目标明确，力道十足，一气呵成，非常有他在水里的风范。

结果亲完他就懵了。

而且一看那张脸怎么又给自己抓红了不说，嘴唇好像也撞破了，心里顿时又愧疚又惊恐，嘴巴张张闭闭好几回，那句道歉却死死卡在了喉咙口，怎么也吐不出来。

孙杨被这撞击式亲吻搞的也是一愣，下嘴唇上一阵刺痛才反应过来，看到对方张大嘴吓得脸都白了的样子，忍不住又歪嘴笑的诶了一声，一低头就顺势帮他把嘴合上。

于是情节发展重新回到了19岁的朴泰桓选手一点也不知道情况是怎么发展到这一步的。好像上一秒他还在义正言辞的帮助自己最敬重的对手兼多年偶像摆正心态，下一秒就变成了他被自己最敬重的对手兼多年偶像按在墙上干。

对方这次还是把脸埋在他的颈窝里咬个不停，顺着锁骨一路啃到下巴，最后还在唇角亲了好几下，嘴里断断续续叫着他的名字，一会儿是“Parky”一会儿是“泰桓”，那副平时都很孩子气的嗓音此刻带了点沙哑，听着实在很烫耳朵，朴泰桓倒是死死咬着嘴唇，试图做到一声不吭，只在被撞得太过分的时候漏出一两声带点哭腔的闷哼。

他的一只手臂搂住孙杨的肩膀不敢松开，另一只手乖乖听从了他的话正抚慰着自己的性器，两条长腿也环上了对方的腰，被扒下来的泳裤还挂在脚踝上就把脚后跟交叠扣着他的后腰，还不敢太用力，害怕引发对方的旧伤。结果就是这个体位让他完全借不上力不说还浑身肌肉都绷紧了，顿时对双方的刺激都更大，只能任由这位性格忽然恶劣起来了的世界冠军抓着自己的屁股继续用力往里撞。

浑身都像被点燃了似的热，即便对方拧开了淋浴也盖不住的声音，还有自己手上和体内深处的敏感点被反复碾压的快感，种种叠加在一起让他最后只能抵着对方的肩膀，咬住自己的手背闷哼着射了出来。高潮后的身体更加敏感，无意识的略微收缩又绷紧，引得对方扣紧了他的胯骨又是一阵用力的撞击，然后动作意外轻柔的抽出了性器又把他放了下来，抵着他腿间的缝隙套弄了几下后才射出来。

结束之后两人都在淋浴间里额头抵住额头的喘气调整呼吸，做完全套之后朴泰桓其实很懵，还是不太敢相信自己居然和偶像在赛后的淋浴间里做了，失神的时候手指还抓着对方的肩膀，忽然就被拉了下来拽进了一个发烫的掌心里，他下意识的抬头，就看到平时都是大龄儿童感觉的孙杨眼睛一眨不眨的看着自己，高高翘起嘴角，表情很温柔，在他手背上被自己咬出来的牙印上亲了两下。

“朴泰桓选手。”他忽然用韩语说，那变扭的口音听着都让人想笑，但朴泰桓只能瞪大眼睛看着他，有点恍神的觉得现在的孙杨就和他在水里一样，让自己完全无法移开目光。

“下次再一起游吧？”

 

 

 

—

讲实话，这个体位和年龄设定完全是我的私心，对不起犯罪是我的错（下跪  
我爱火车便当（大喊大叫  
（躺下摆好姿势挨打）


End file.
